As wireless spectrum resources become more and more scarce, millimeter wave communication has received extensive attention. High-throughput millimeter wave communication technology has become one of the most active fields of the wireless communication technology. In a millimeter wave band, there is an urgent need to reduce the peak to average ratio of baseband signals to reduce the design difficulty of a power amplifier. Compared with an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM: Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) system, a single-carrier modulation mode has the advantages of low peak to average ratio, and still has similar receiver complexity and communication system performance with the OFDM. Therefore, a single-carrier system is widely used in the millimeter wave communication. However, the single-carrier system is more complex to implement pre-coding and multiuser, while the OFDM system can carry out a pre-coding design with lower complexity and carry out a pre-coding operation on the transmitted data, thus enhancing the reliability and the throughput of the system.
Based on the above findings, the combined use of single-carrier modulation and OFDM modulation is one of the key technologies of the millimeter wave communication. In the two IEEE802.11ad and IEEE802.11aj wireless local area network standards, preamble sequences and signaling fields are transmitted in a single-carrier modulation mode, while data fields are transmitted in an OFDM mode. The main reason of adopting the single-carrier transmission mode is to reduce the peak to average ratio (PAR: Peak to average ratio) of transmitted signals so as to reduce the design difficulty and the hardware implementation cost of the power amplifier. The main reason of adopting the OFDM transmission mode is to reduce the complexity of the receiving mechanism and improve the system throughput. But a frame format and a transmission mode in the EE802.11ad standard frame designed by the array antenna technology cannot be directly used in a multiple input multiple output (MIMO: Multiple Input Multiple Output) communication system. Based on the above findings, the present invention provides a hybrid data transmission frame format that can simultaneously support single-carrier modulation and OFDM carrier modulation MIMO systems, and corresponding transmission/reception methods and devices.